Ren Akagami
'Ren Akagami '''is a scientist that works in Appearance Ren has spikey red hair and blue eyes. He wears glasses and his usual attire consists of a white labcoat with a red sweatshirt underneath as well as jeans and sneakers. His body is not very muscular and he's slightly thinner than an average person of his size due to his physically inactive life back when he was a shut in. Personality Due to his high intelligence, he finds most things too easy and becomes bored and lazy easily. On the occasions that he actually finds the situation interesting, he will get fired up. He doesn't care about how other people think of him as he believes that nobody should control who you are, showing how self confident he is. There are times where he is serious, but for the most part, Ren has a carefree expression whether he's bored or fired up. He likes to tease people and get them worked up to find their weaknesses. This has been done by insulting them, making them miss all the time, and at one time, pulling down an enemy's pants in front of his men. He also likes to help or go against people if either he thinks their situation is interesting, or if it has something against his beliefs. History Ren grew up in a normal household but he himself was abnormal. Equipment '''Inventions: '''Due to his wish to recreate many of the awesome inventions he has seen in manga, he has built many contraptions that have helped out the team. This section will show his main ones since he makes and uses many inventions. *'Portal Box: 'The invention that can hold all of his inventions because many have complained of the space it takes up. Each side of the box is a mere 5 cm and people find it hard to believe so much stuff can fit in there. Ren has designed it in a way so that when the box opened up, it would activate a portal that connects to a mini infinity dimension. Whenever he wants something from these boxes, he just has to say the name of the object before opening it. He always carries around two of these. One for weapons and other tools and the other one is for his robotic creatures and his battlesuits. He made this based on the object commonly used in Boxomon. (A parody of Pokemon) *'Battle Mecha: 'Due to his physically weak body, Ren made some mechas to pilot so he could help the team more in combat. He primarily uses two out of his twenty five. One is slightly larger than him standing at 7 feet tall and is more like a battle suit. The other stands at 100 feet. Both are similar in abilities, being able to shoot missiles, drill into walls, fire energy beams, and fly. The amount of time that Ren can use these mechas at a time is based on how many times he fires the energy beams. '''Robotic Creatures: '''Ren has also built many robotic creature or RC that act like living creatures. He has a few favorites and he uses those more often. Once the RC sustains too much damage, they will return to the Portal Box they came from. He can only send out 1-2 at a time. *'Kumatoru: 'One of Ren's favorite RCs. Kumatoru's design is based on that of a bear and is the size of an adult one. It even has the fur. The only difference it has from a real bear is that there are cannons on it's back and that it can breathe fire. It's claws are sharper than Katanas and are used to rip an enemy to shreds or to scale steep cliffs. *'Torikaze: 'Another one of Ren's favorites. It's design is based on falcon and it even has feathers. The differences from the original here are fairly obvious for it's green and is the size of a small car. It's powerful wings can cause powerful wind to blow away the enemy and can be used to fly to great heights. *'Keromizu: '''Ren's favorite in terms of the water based ones. It's appearance is based on a toad. It is blue and is the size of a tank. The pores in it's back can absorb the water in the area as well as the air and blast it at it's foes with an immense pressure. It also has a long toungue to catch it's foes. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Human